


Sibling Secrets

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Midshipman James Hook gasped as soon as he recognized Captain Jasper Hook's new prisoner. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Hook's Christmas, Ages of Pan, etc.





	Sibling Secrets

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Midshipman James Hook gasped as soon as he recognized Captain Jasper Hook's new prisoner. His wide eyes settled on Cecilia's hat and matching dress. Her scowl. The hair under the hat. He ran to her. *My betrothed* he thought. 

Jasper glanced from James to Cecilia. He frowned. ''You won't distract my brother.'' Jasper smiled near his crew. He nodded. He viewed his men using a boat to take Cecilia to one island. 

Days later, James was curious. He used a boat to check on Cecilia. He gasped after he was on the island and saw Cecilia. 

The leper embraced him.

 

THE END


End file.
